Another movie night
by viv-heart
Summary: Once again, Kid and Law decide to watch a movie together. AU drabble, KidLaw fluff This time: "What a girl wants"


**I have this weird headcanon that Kid and Law like seriously girly movies. And children's movies. They have just a taste nobody would expect from them.**

**One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.**

**Enjoy and please leave a review :)**

* * *

You can't be serious!" Kid starred at Law. "I am not watching that! No! Never! Forget it! It's way too cheesy!"

The smaller man just looked at him, absolutely unimpressed. "You don't even know what it is about. And you lost the bet. We are going to watch this. Now." He waved with the Dvd case of "What a girl wants".

It was one of his favourite movies. Penguin has showed it to him a long time ago. And he loved it.

And now, Kid should watch it with him. After all, he had lost the bet he was sure of winning. It was his own fault. And Law was sure Kid would love the movie after it started anyway.

After all, he enjoyed some stupid teenage comedies before.

Law put the DVD in the player and turned everything on, mentioning Kid to stop freaking out and sit down so the movie could start.

The redhead finally obeyed, through it was still visible that he hated being there.

Movies for 14-year old girls were nothing for him. He was a grown up man after all. Kid couldn't understand why Law insisted on this movie. It was so-so... Just no!

Somehow, the redhead ignored the fact, that just a few days ago they have watched "10 things I hate about you" on his demand. After finishing rewatching every Disney movie possible. They went even to see Frozen in cinema!

And now, Kid was making a fuss over a movie because he felt too old for it. How stupid.

Law smacked Kid on the back of his head. Somehow he believed it wasn't about the movie, but about the bet. Seriously, Kid was such a bad loser.

Finally, the tanned male pressed play and the film began.

Soon, the scowl disappeared from Kid's face as he was fully absorbed by the movie.

Law took the chance and nuzzled into Kid. After all, movie watching with him was perfect for cuddling. Every time the redhead enjoyed a film, he would stroke Law's back softly and play with his hair or his hand.

It was a really nice alternative to their usual bickering.

In such times, Law could relax fully and forget everything around him. Especially if they were watching one of his favourite movies, as he didn't need to pay attention during them at all and still could answer the occasional questions or react to the comment from Kid.

"Hmm.. Enjoying the movie?" Law asked after a while, just as Daphne tossed the idiot rich boy into the lake. It was probably his favourite scene, right after Lord Daschwood's little performance in his beloved leather pants.

The response was a low chuckle and the slowing dawn of the hand caressing his back. But he didn't need more. As he glanced up to his lover, he could see a smile on his lips.

Teenage comedies weren't so bad after all, were they?

Law concentrated on the screen once again. Knowing a movie in and out didn't mean one couldn't enjoy it.

"Their taste in music isn't half bad..." Kid noted, making Law roll his eyes. He should have known.

"Let me guess, you liked the pants as well?" He asked.

"Tell me you didn't." Kid looked down at his lover, a challenging smile on his lips.

"I am sure everybody did. For whatever reasons. And now shut up and watch."

He didn't get an answer, because Ian just showed up and Kid's attention was back on the screen. Not that he complained, because he knew he had won and he could use it in future against his lover.

"Hey- is this actually going to have a sad end?" The redhead questioned, starring angrily at the screen.

"Shut up and watch. Seriously, it's a teen-movie.". Law still couldn't believe how it was possible that Kid, Kid of all people, enjoyed the same kind of stupid films he did. If any of their friends found out, they would make fun of them for all eternity. Hell, Penguin believed Law hated this one.

"Mhhmm.. I like the old lady... She's pretty badass."

"I like her too." The smaller man chuckled. He asked himself, if Kid would enjoy the Princess Diaries. If he did, maybe he could make him read the series. After all, his other attempts on making Kid read failed horribly. All except "A clockwork orange" but Kid never touched a similar book after that one and even threw "Animal Farm" from George Orwell after him.

Yep, he would try The Princess Diaries next.

"I'm glad you liked the movie." Law commented smirking as he turned off the TV. He got a pillow into his face for it.

Soon, the pillows were flying all over the room.


End file.
